User blog:Tenixed/Side stories(Josie
SIDE STORIES! Leah's Leaving She turned up her music, dancing wildly around her room. Lucy walked in and giggled at Josie. "Hey!" She turned off her song and looked at her sister. Lucy was already on the floor laughing like a crazy person. Lucy opened the door wider accidentally and Josie could see her father, Cody, and mother, Jen standing out on the frame of the entrance. ' '"Lucy, please excuse us." Jen said in a calm, loving tone. Lucy nodded and ran off. "Umm, yes?" Josie said frantically. ' '"You need to go to an actual High School. Not online, no fake friends. So we bought you a house with a butler and all near Lakewood Academy. There are many people you can get along with there. Don't forget your rat, Mila. You're leaving tonight." ' '''Josie was horrified by her words. She had never gone to an actual school before, which is why she was fearful. "I can't believe you would do this without my permission. It's my life and I will live it however I want to!" ' '"You need to live your life to the fullest. First by meeting new people. Now pack up." Cody huffed and walked out. Jen glared at Josie, then left. ' 'Josie slammed her door, throwing the nearest object at the wall. She sat on her bed and covered her face. ' '"Why am I such a disappointment? Why am I like this. One moment I'm enjoying music and the next being kicked out of my own home. This means that I have to break up with Alex.." ' '''She picked up her phone and looked for his contact. She typed the words "I'm breaking up with you. I have to, moving to a new place" and sent it. 12:30 PM Josie got to the airport and waited for her flight to arrive. Soon enough, it did. She dragged her suit case down the long and slim isle that held rows of uncomfortable seating. She was cut off at the most fancy seat. She looked at her paper, seeing the number and letter. ' '''It was her seat. A single seat. It had a lot of leg room and a private compartment for her bag. She whispered ''I hate being treated like I'm made of money. ''She opened the handle and put her belongings inside the huge gap. She put up her foot rest and put on a movie. ' '''6:00 AM Josie took the limo down to her new house. She sighed as she watched the street lights go by. ' '"You alright back there?" Tom said. ' '"Yeah. Just tired." ' '"Hm. Well, we're here." ' '''Tom got out first, then opened the door to Josie. She stepped out and felt Tom get her luggage. She walked out to see the house. ' 'It was huge. A fountian on the side, vines draping peacefully off the side with a medium sized garden beautifully patterened around a howling wolf statue. She walked up the steps, seeming like transparent diamond or something. ' 'Josie opened the door and saw a spiraling staircase on her left and foward. She saw the large kitchen, loft, and indoor hot tub. ' ''I hate having big houses. Hard to get around in. Josie mumbled as she walked up the stairs. She pondered down the hall towards a sign that said ''Josie's room ''and took it down. She opened the door to see an elegant comfotor that draped down the sides of a queen sized bed. A small area where a bookshelf was had a silky white fabric that formed into a hanging seat. A TV in front of the bed was nicely sized and perfectly placed. A desk on the other side of the room with a computer and pencil holder. Then a walk-in bathroom in the middle of the two. There was a hidden door behind the seemingly floating chair. It led to a jacuzzi that also had a TV. She walked back into the main room, spying another room. She opened it and it was a huge closet. Completely filled with all her clothes. ' Hard to maintain. I'll keep it strict to what room I use each day. ''A knock at the door sounded. ' '"Come in." ' '''"It's Carly. You have your first day of a new school soon. I suggest that tomorrow you go out to the park or visit Lakewood Academy." '"Alright. Thanks Carly." ' 'Carly nodded and closed the door behind her as she left. Josie sighed and collapsed onto her bed. ' Category:Blog posts